The present invention relates to an indoor farming device and method and, more particularly, to an indoor farming device that may include a shell for facilitating plant growth within.
Nutrient rich farms are becoming scarce, are contaminated by chemicals, and are plagued with environmental issues. Meanwhile, the demand for food is becoming greater every year. In addition, genetically modified organisms (GMO) are becoming more and more common and the organic farmers will soon be forced to change their growing techniques to avoid cross contamination and thereby maintain their organic certifications.
Current practices include produce traveling on an average of 2,000 miles before reaching a grocery store. Further, the produce may be days to weeks old by then, and may lose most of its nutritional value. This may greatly increase the risk of disease, contamination and making the use of preservatives mandatory to extend shelf life. Today's food shortages, droughts, water shortages and global climate change, along with world population growth, have compromised our food production supply. Experts are actively concerned as organizations are struggling to find alternative ways to produce local food, which would eliminate major travel time, save fuel, and eliminate high water crop consumption.
A majority of hydroponics farming systems use greenhouse environments and control systems. Although those systems are effective they take up a lot of land, are not insulated to be used in extreme hot or cold climates, and are difficult to control the environment.
As can be seen, there is a need for a plant facilitation device that allows users to grow plants in a controlled environment.